


Astēr (ἀστήρ)

by blulrryface



Series: Pillow Talk [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Solar System, Stars, astronomical, fluff ending, i dont know what else???, kinda???, night talk, so much inaccuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blulrryface/pseuds/blulrryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>
<em>star</em><br/>
/stär/<br/>
noun<br/>
<br/>
Something regarded as resembling such a celestial body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astēr (ἀστήρ)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that was inspired by [this fic.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/846740) Massive thank you to Ayu, [Devira](http://blessmeandmyfandom.tumblr.com/), and Esther for helping me on this! Credit to [since-he-was-eighteen](http://since-he-was-eighteen.tumblr.com/) for the manips i use. Hope all of you enjoy the fic. Kudos and comments are really appreciated!:) 

There were stories written in the stars.  
Stories about gods and goddesses.  
Stories about war.  
Stories about loss.  
About faith.  
About love.

  
✦。、:*:。.:*:・'゜✧

  
"Do you believe that there were stories written in the stars?" He asked silently one night—mostly to himself—where they both were laying in bed, only a thin white sheet covering their bodies. The stars were littering the night sky and making a beautiful silver halo around Louis body part where the sheet doesn't cover up.  
  
Harry once read somewhere that 93% of the mass in human's body is stardusts. He felt so grateful just to think that a long time ago someone had wished upon a star that Louis are made of, and now he's the one who's got to hold the stars in his arms from as long as he could remember. Louis is made of stardust, they are made of stardust, but no one shines so bright the way Louis did.  
  
People like to see stars in the sky, they will point to the brightest one and said "Look! The brightest one is out tonight." with a smile on their face. Harry want to be that star people pointing at, he want to be the brightest star in the universe. Technically, he is a part of one just because he's made of stardust. But in order to be the brightest star, he must be burned first, he must erupt and create such a beautiful blinding light. Meaning he must to sacrifice first to put a smile on other people faces. When he think about it, he hadn't sacrifice enough. Sure he put a smile on many faces, but if someone asked him "What did you sacrifice to be like this?" he didn't have the answer. Not like Louis. Louis is the one who deserve to be pointed at because he give a reason for people to smile, he shine and give light to other people dark nights, and—most importantly—he already sacrifice so much.  
  
Louis is not the sun, he's a massive star that glows brighter, before blowing apart in a huge explosion and creates a supernova. A supernova that held a mass of stars. A mass of stars that shines a billion times brighter than the sun and will make a constellation in the sky. A constellation that told stories about kindness, love, and beauty.  
  
In the dark room with only moonlight and stars in the sky, Harry stares at the boy in front of him. _Louis._ He's always been so beautiful, with the rising and falling of his chest and soft snore coming from his mouth, all tan golden skin like a sunset on the summer sky, feathery brown hair that's so soft like clouds on the sunny days, small thin pink lips like flowers that bloom on spring, ocean blue eyes that Harry can get lost hours looking at, and his cute little button nose—  
  
"I can feel you're staring." Louis said startling Harry from his thoughts. "What are you doing at— What time 's it Harold?"  
  
"12:48 in the morning, babe. I'm just thinking about... stuff." He replied softly while tracing Louis arm skin with his fingertips.  
  
"What kind of stuff you're thinking at this hour?" Louis' sigh. "You know what? Don't even answer my question, let's just sleep and you can think about that stuff later." Louis end up saying before Harry could reply while nuzzling his face into the junction of Harry's neck and shoulder. Little did he know, he was the beautiful thing that fill up Harry's mind.  
  
"Will you marry me?" he said, and that get a reaction out of Louis. He open one of his eyes and take a peek at Harry. Smiling sleepily at the other boy he replied, "you know I won't say yes without a proper ring right? You know the drill Styles, court me properly and I'm all yours" with a smile. Harry huffs a quiet laugh but he saw the glint on Louis' eyes and yeah, he thinks, he want to spend the rest of his life with this ray of sunshine.  
  
With Louis' finger playing and twirling his curls softly above his head Harry said, "I love you." then kissing Louis' forehead.  
Louis hums in contentment, "love you too, let's get back to sleep." he replied and fix their position so it's comfortable. Harry end up resting his chin on top of Louis' one where he can smell the other boy. Louis smells like vanilla and a bit of cinnamon, he smells like smoke that he just took hours ago, he smells and _feels like home._ With that, Harry drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

  
✦。、:*:。.:*:・'゜✧

Yes—Harry thinks—answering his question himself, there are stories written in the stars. About history, about fate, and about love. But there's not a single story about how beautiful this boy who he held at night, about how this boy that likes to mumble something when he sleep, about how he likes his tea without sugar and just milk, about how he likes to wear socks even when it's warm, about how unique his accent and how soft his voice when he speak, about how endearing and ethereal this boy is. And Harry definitely will write stories about this beautiful boy who goes by the name Louis, even if it's not on stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on [tumblr](https://blulrryface.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/blulrryface)


End file.
